


Bring On The Dates

by MagpieMorality



Series: Bring It On AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dating, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Other, Polyamory, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: A bunch of little date oneshots in the Bring It On universe, not necessarily in chronological order!All prompted via Tumblr.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Bring It On AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612414
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	1. Theme Park

“It’s going to be _so much fun_!” Remus promises them, tugging Patton along by the hands, who tugs Dex along by _his_ hands in a little train. 

“You just want to get handsy with Patton in the dark, you’re not as subtle as you think you are,” Dex mutters, making Remus pout at him. Patton however, just giggles at the prospect, pulling both his boyfriends closer together to link arms with them and make them all walk side by side into the queue for the haunted house. 

The queue is a little long, but they don’t mind. Remus and Dexter bicker and Patton texts Remy for a while, until it’s finally time to go in and Dex leaves them to it, planning on picking up snacks and basking in the sunshine for a bit instead. They’re given the safety briefing and while Remus gets overexcited Patton has already started chewing on his lip, jumping when Remus catches him by the waist to give him a hug and promising he’s fine with a wan smile.

Inside Patton goes into full-on koala mode, like Remus had secretly hoped, which is super great until he confesses in a small voice that his heart is racing and he’s actually very scared. Remus feels bad but he’s also a little bit sceptical because it’s just a haunted house. How bad can it be? The hall of mirrors makes Patton even more jumpy, clinging to Remus when the couple in front of them wanders ahead and vanishes, and they start hearing noises. There’s definitely some kind of jump scare waiting in the next section, and Patton starts to panic.

“What if we get hurt?! What if they misjudge it and get too close? They’re not allowed to touch us- they’re _not_ -”

“Babe I’ll protect you, you’ll be totally fine,” Remus tries to reassure him, sliding his hand down to squeeze Patton’s firmly. Patton just balls his free hand into a fist and walks stiffly by his side.

“What if it’s _real_? What if- _Holy_ _**shit**_!” It’s unusual to hear Patton swearing, but that’s not what strikes Remus first. What actually does strike him first is Patton, or rather Patton’s _fist_ ; because somehow the scare comes from behind them and when the actor shouts to surprise them Patton spins neatly on his feet and plants a solid hit on the nearest thing. 

Which unfortunately is Remus. 

Remus staggers slightly, blinking in a daze and touching his nose. Patton gasps, hands flying to cover his mouth, open in shock. They stand there frozen for a moment before the actor asks if they’re alright and quickly ushers them to the emergency exit upon seeing Remus’s bleeding face. As soon as they get outside Patton starts sobbing incoherently in between stammering apologies, but Remus is just quiet, unnaturally quiet, gently probing his nose with a faraway look in his eyes as he watches his boyfriend.

“Oh my gosh you must be so mad at me! We need to go to the hospital!” Patton exclaims.

“… That was hot.” 

Patton’s mouth moves silently, brain malfunctioning slightly. Remus grins at him, lighting up his face and looking slightly crazed with the bloody nose. 

His expression turns serious right after though, voice distorted nasally by the injury. “But we gotta work on your right hook babe, that’s gonna put your knuckles out if you do it again.”

* * *

“What the-” Dexter’s mouth drops open, forgetting about the cotton candies he’d bought for them both when he sees the macabre sight of Remus, still with blood all over his face and Patton with tear tracks on his. “What _happened_?! Who hurt you?! What- was there a fight?! Is Patton o- are you okay?” He hands the sticks over to Remus who huffs and rolls his eyes, only mildly offended. Patton puts up with the fussing with a tired smile as he blushes in embarrassment. 

Remus interjects, hearts in his eyes as he gazes at their boyfriend. “ _Patton_ happened. It was _awesome_ , Dex, you should’ve seen him! One scare and _bam_ , he hit me right in the face! Just like that!” He sighs dreamily and Dexter looks him over, pulling a tissue out to wipe the blood away, holding Remus’s chin still when he tries to protest and keep the ‘warpaint’, as he dubs it. 

“Well of course he did. Have you met Patton?”

They go and sit in a grassy section to calm down, sprawling out in the sunshine and enjoying their cotton candy while Remus retells the story over and over again, embellishing more and more each time until Patton is a glorious warrior god fighting to defend poor hapless mortal Remus from evil and Remus is a tragic victim to love and war. Patton has yet to stop blushing, and he groans in embarrassment as Remus refuses to stop complimenting him. 

He feels a bit better when Remus lets him have his cotton candy because he ate his way too fast and besides, as Remus points out, he’s talking too much to focus on enjoying it anyway. 

(It’s a ruse, Remus had decided graciously give it to Patton from the moment he saw his boyfriend longingly eyeing it up, shortly after finishing his own…)

* * *

After their break they enjoy the rollercoasters for a while, glad to do something together to forget about the ill-fated start to their day. Their day-te, Patton says with a grin and a wink, and that’s how they know he’s back on form again. 

The last stop of the afternoon is the Tunnel of Love, and the ride attendant looks awkward and uncomfortable as they bicker at the front of the queue about who has to sit where. 

“Uh I’m not technically supposed to allow all three-”

“Hey watch it bozo, I’m negotiating with my boyfriend and his boyfriend over here…”

“Okay fine, can you just… get in the boat? You’re holding up the ride!” 

They tumble in at last and Remus is first, which means that as soon as Patton climbs in after him he takes the golden opportunity to pluck his boyfriend off the seat into his lap. Dexter scowls at them and Patton leans over to give him a conciliatory peck on the lips as the boat starts moving, shrugging helplessly with Remus holding him captive. 

“This is _so_ unfair. Why do _you_ get to have Patton on your lap?!” 

Remus grins at him shamelessly. They never did quite lose that edge of competitiveness between them. Patton not-so-secretly loves it. Remus and Dexter secretly feel the same way. “Because I’m faster and stronger than you, slowpoke. _Git_ _gud_.” He sticks his tongue out and squeezes Patton tighter when the boat rocks as Dexter tries to kick him, laughing as their boyfriend squeals in his arms, breaking into loud laughter. 

Patton actually ends up sat across the two of them, thoroughly against all the safety advice, with his body cradled by Remus’s arms and his legs thrown up into Dexter’s lap where his boyfriend can draw soothing patterns on his stockings. He’s almost asleep, yawning and snuggling down as they both gaze adoringly at him, and when the ride ends he pouts and lifts his arms until Remus lifts him off. 

Dexter watches with barely concealed jealousy as Remus refuses to put Patton down again, carrying him easily on his back all the way to the bus shelter. It’s totally not the reason he ends up demanding Remus help train him in the gym the very next day, citing a desire to grow stronger. 

Well, not the _only_ reason...


	2. Milkshakes & Movie Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is from half of a prompt from @sometimeswritingsometimesdying on Tumblr which goes like this; 
> 
> "Oooooh okay okay okay how about the three of them cuddling and shiz, or the typical milkshake date where they drink out of the same milkshake and it’s cute as hell"
> 
> So here is the milkshake date and the cuddling!

“You want…”

“Three straws, yes,” Dexter said, for the fifth time in a row. He was starting to sound more and more frustrated, and the waiter still just looked at them with a mix of scepticism and confusion. “Look just- three straws! Three! Can’t you count that high?!”

“Oh-kay!” Patton interrupted, pulling Dexter away and pushing him none-too-gently in the direction of the booth Remus had grabbed for them. He turned back to the waiter with a big, bright smile, and they leaned back in instinctive fear at being faced with so many shiny white teeth at once. It was rightfully terrifying. “Mint-chocolate milkshake, three straws. Table, uh, that one. Capiche?” His smile never once dimmed and the waiter nodded quickly, tapping the order into the till and running away to make it.

Remus was busy putting up with Dexter’s venting when Patton reached them, taking pity on his irate boyfriend and sliding up close to his side on the red leather seat. Dexter tucked him under his arm and plucked at the strings dangling from the neckline of Patton’s blouse, tugging them loose and twining them around his finger absently. Remus dropped all pretence at listening and got thoroughly distracted by watching the movement, fingers hovering over the text he’d been halfway through writing.

Two boyfriends; both equally as distracted and infatuated with him as the other. _Just the way Patton liked it_.

The milkshake arrived in record time, brought by an entirely different waitress who gave them all an amused smile and produced the three straws that Remus immediately pounced on.

“This is so hetero-normative, I want my objection noted for posterity,” Dexter muttered, but he was blushing happily when Patton handed him his straw.

“You’re hetero-normative,” Remus retorted, pulling the end of the paper covering off his own straw and blowing through it so it hit Dexter in the middle of the forehead. He blinked, expression flat, and then leaned back so he could kick Remus’s leg and initiate a scuffle under the table while Patton giggled at their childishness.

Eventually they conceded a draw and got back to the business at hand; waiting for Patton’s direction to stick their straws into the giant milkshake and leaning forwards to drink at the same time, smiles curling each pair of lips up as they wrapped around the plastic.

* * *

Their date was as perfect as ever. That wasn’t to say it went particularly _smoothly_ \- no; Patton’s boyfriends still had a tendency to butt heads a significant amount of the time, but was there anything more flattering than being fought over? He thought _not_.

Remy took one look at them as they all piled into the cheerleaders’ shared apartment after walking hand in hand back from the diner, and promptly left with a peace sign and a wink to go stay at his mystery man’s house for the night.

The implications of that decision made all three of them collectively blush bright red, but it was silently and unanimously decided that that would definitely be a discussion for another day. Tonight- they’d already agreed- was for movies and cuddles on the pull-out couch. Remus had been the one to suggest it originally, when he’d discovered that the couch in Remy and Patton’s living room was actually a sofa bed, that conveniently faced the TV set and would cosily fit three people side by side if they snuggled in close.

Even Dexter had enthusiastically agreed to the plan.

So when they’d got over their brief awkwardness they set to work preparing for the night ahead. Popcorn by the bowl load; every type of candy they could agree on; pizzas ordered and inbound and several drinks options within easy reach. Remus had wanted to play a drinking game to their chosen films like he’d seen on youtube once, but that had been… not exactly _vetoed_ but tabled for a future time.

They grabbed all the blankets and cushions they could find from Patton’s room (there were _so. many._ ) and set the pull out up like a proper bed, complete with double duvet cover and a bedsheet too because Patton insisted and neither of them would deny him a damn thing.

And then. _Then_. It was time to slip into something comfortable.

They changed one by one in Patton’s bedroom into their pjs, and got into bed in total silence, trying not to stare, before Remus finally burst with the need to comment on Dexter’s Pokemon bed socks and Dexter (visibly relieved at not having to be overly polite anymore) needled back about how threadbare the white t-shirt that totally didn’t make Remus’s broad shoulders and chest highly ogle-able was. Patton’s matching baby blue cotton ensemble received only the highest compliments, particularly when he removed his dressing gown to reveal how short the shorts were. Remus’s eyes gleamed, almost visibly spelling _jackpot_ , and Dexter was literally speechless for five solid minutes afterwards. Patton had to physically direct him to his position on the far left of the bed while Remus set the movie up, hiding his giggles at the reaction. 

Finally they were comfortable, entangled together in the warm nest of luxury. Patton sighed in utter bliss, ankles hooked with one of each of his boyfriend’s. He leaned back into the cushions and linked his fingers with Dex’s while Remus played with his hair, arm outstretched along the back of the couch. 

Why would anyone settle for one S.O. when they could have this?! He wondered to himself.

As the movie started and both Remus and Patton began to loudly sing along to the 20th Century Fox ident however, Dexter was personally just wondering if he was really prepared to spend an indefinite amount of his life with these two. 

The answer was unequivocally _**yes**_. 


	3. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the previous prompt: 
> 
> "OR, and here’s my favorite one, since carnival is coming up how about the three of them participating in a carnival parade and dressing up and all that??"
> 
> Unfortunately I didn't actually do it as a carnival, I may do another separate fill about that specific situation later, but I went along the masks and fancy route instead!

When they get the invitations the mood is bittersweet. It's the end of college, and despite some rocky moments, Patton and Remy are graduating together and tumbling out into the real world. They have differing feelings about the whole thing, but they can both agree that it's a little sad as well as exciting. The invitations to their graduation ball really just cement the whole thing on one neat black matte piece of card. 

At least, Remy says, the ball is going to be fucking _dope_. 

* * *

"Here's the plan." Dexter stands in front of his mirror, tying his bowtie and glaring at himself sternly. "You are going to go up to Patton Sanders and ask him to move in with you. You _are_ going to go up to Patton and ask him to move in with you. _You_ _are_ -" 

"Going to chicken out and let me do it for you, as usual," Remus says casually, lounging on his stomach on Dex's bed reading the graduation booklet for some reason. He's already dressed, luxurious red velvet tuxedo only just clinging onto him and looking annoyingly like it's just an accident that it's doing the wonders it is for his figure.

When he says figure, he means Remus's ass. It's a damn fine one, excuse a gay for noticing. Especially when it's just all out on display on his bed like that, begging to be noticed. 

Dammit. 

See, what Dexter _really_ wants to say to himself in the mirror is a little bit different than what he says out loud. But what he wants to say to himself in the mirror currently _couldn't be said for very super secret reasons_ so what was he supposed to do? He runs his hands back through his hair and turns to Remus with his hands out, awaiting judgement with a vaguely resigned sigh.

Remus purses his lips and nods slowly, sitting up to look the other boy over properly. He tilts his head with an enigmatic "huh," that makes Dexter frown. 

"What?" He asks, irritated as usual by Remus not doing what Dexter expects him to. 

"No, uh, you look good actually," Remus replies, raising his eyes and making a sort of clicking sound with his mouth that Dex guesses is meant to signify surprise? Maybe? 

"Well thanks, don't have to be so shocked," he grumbles self-consciously, rubbing absently at the side of his face with the birthmark out of old habit. 

Remus sighs. "No, that's- that's not fair. I didn't say that." 

"Then why did you look at me like that?!" Dex snaps, folding his arms. 

"Like what?"

"Like I dunno, like I don't usually look good?" 

Remus groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You are so fucking infuriating Dexter O'Reilly. I swear to god, as long as I live I will never understand you."

"Oh great! Now it's _my_ f-"

"Dex!" Remus shouts over him, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "Dude! Stop! Just chill out. We gotta go anyway. Pat'll be waiting, you wanna make him wait?" He stands up, placing his hands on Dexter's shoulders and meeting his eyes with his stupid earnest expression until Dexter looks back and relents.

Dexter loosens up gradually, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah okay I'm good. Sorry. Let's just go. Don't forget that-" he waves at the bed, and with no further delay they hurry off to meet their boyfriend. 

* * *

Patton has planned this whole night perfectly. He's been talking and thinking about nothing else for weeks now, because (along with finally getting to meet Remy's secret not-boyfriend!) tonight Patton is going to ask his boyfriends to move in with him. 

It just makes sense! He has the money to spend a little extra on a better room and with Dexter's grad job lined up and Remus heading straight for professional sport, but both staying within the state, why not? He really deeply treasures the idea of coming home to the two of them night after night. They _are_ home to him. It's been a year and a bit since they all started dating, after all, and they barely spend time apart anymore anyway, separate date nights notwithstanding. 

So tonight is going to be special and he hopes it all goes well. He has two chaotic alignments for boyfriends though, so he knows to expect the unexpected at this point, just to be on the safe side. 

Five minutes before the boys are due to show up, he gets into position at the entrance to the grand ballroom, a stupidly ostentatious hall on their little campus. It's all old fashioned and gorgeous, and this year the theme is Masquerade. Patton waits at the top of the stairs that lead up to the big double doors, listening to the music inside behind him and keeping an eye out for the two familiar figures who are now running officially late. Remy drops by on his own way in, and they exchange kisses on the cheek, compliments and a tight hug before he swans in to be adored by his fans. 

Patton used to dream he'd do that on this occasion too, but these days his priorities have shifted somewhat. His adoring fans number just two, but _boy_ do they adore him. 

The feeling is utterly mutual. 

Although it would be great if they could show up already...

Finally, almost ten minutes later (an excruciating amount of time to stand around waiting), he spots them. 

They walk side by side, so different but both so gorgeous in their formal wear and masks, and gosh he maybe drools a bit. That dusky red on Remus... The sharp shiny contrast of the black and yellow silks on Dexter... He can see two twin smirks on the bare lower halves of their faces as they approach too, and his knees have to lock for fear of trembling and giving out on him right then and there. 

He can guess from their reactions that they aren't expecting what they see when they spot him. He does a little twirl in his brand new white silk jumpsuit, feeling the capelet and loose legs swirl around prettily. He's dolled up fabulously, with some help from Remy, and his mask is firmly on his face. 

It does nothing to cover the massive grin that he can't stop from spreading as his boyfriends race up the stairs to gaze at him from up close. 

"Wow," Remus breathes, catching him by the hand and lifting that hand to get Patton to do another spin. He obliges, still beaming brightly, and gets pulled into a deep kiss when he completes the rotation, breathless within seconds. 

Someone clears their throat and Patton and Remus separate so that Dexter can take his turn, drawing Patton over by the hand and kissing the back of it to watch the way Patton's cheeks pink and he presses a hand to his chest. They share a softer but no less sweet kiss, and then the loves of his life put their arms out and walk him in to the ball. 

So maybe it does still feel kinda good when everyone stares in awe and when people keep coming up to him throughout the evening to gush over his outfit and when he gets to dance with both of his boyfriends in the most romantic night of his young life and then he spots Remy and the whole thing is derailed into screeches over the secret not-boyfriend. Because... _girl what?!_

They dance the night away, walking back to Remus's frat to fall into bed together, exhausted and deliriously happy. Neither Dex nor Patton ask the big questions they'd intended to that night, but as they murmur 'I love you's and 'sleep tight's they can't find it in themselves to be too bothered about it. 

There's always tomorrow. 


End file.
